


Those Protective Arms Of Yours, Always Make Me Feel Safe

by tripupjembob



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Band, Concert, F/F, Music, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripupjembob/pseuds/tripupjembob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre- show gig and Isabella is suffering from stage fright and Florence tries to reassure her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Protective Arms Of Yours, Always Make Me Feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on this gif set (http://welch-flo.tumblr.com/post/119753462797) from a recent concert. I just felt it would be an interesting pre- story.   
> Hope you guys enjoy

“Isa?” 

The small blonde companion looks into the reflection of her mirror, where she was applying her trademark black winged eye liner, pausing to listen to Florence speak.

“What do you think are the chances of me jumping off that stool they’ve set out and realising that I can’t actually move my leg because well it’s broke?” Florence visualising it in her head after being well known for her ‘jumpy’ stage antics, chuckled at her comment. 

Isa, who turns around from the mirror laughing with her “Flo honey you’ll do more damage, you know how clumsy you are. And besides we can’t have another broken foot for the tour, can we now?” 

“Ha Ha, Isa as if that’s going to happen….again and hmm I suppose not.” 

Florence drifts her eyes to her collection of lavish coloured, feathered and drapy items of clothing. Florence had no organisation or tidiness, but if you ever questioned her about it Florence would reply “it is a mess, but an organised one! I’m not sure as to who it is organised but nonetheless”. 

Darting from one piece to another Florence whispered under her breath about matching colours and a various kind of fluff. Isa studied the woman for a moment, watching Flo be…well, Flo. 

It’s at times like this when Isa gets incredibly nervous before a show that by Florence simply being Florence, reassures her. Before Isa turned back to finish her eyes, she notices the white blazer jacket on the chair, hidden but just barely visible.

Isa points out the jacket to Florence, who still in her own little daze to notice that Isa hadn’t turned around and continued with her make up.

“The white blazer would look nice, you have your white trousers with you don’t you? You’d look regal. Even more so than usual” 

“Hmmm sorry what? The blazer Isa! The blazer! Good choice my little Machine. I’d completely forgot about that!” Florence excitedly pulls the jacket from the chair, and the trousers, a pile of what looked like fluff and feathers and kisses Isa on the forehead. Isa smiled and turned back round to continue her make- up. 

…

Florence scatters about the dressing room, looking for something amongst her pile of clothes and general belongings. Isa paces around the room. This is the part she hates most, her stage fright. Even though she wrote most of these songs with Florence back in Crystal Palace, in the comfort of the Shloft, Isa still can’t shake the fear of the public glaring at her.

But as much as Isa feels alive on stage, she fears being on stage with Florence, whilst at the same time she feels so fuelled by Florence. She fears letting her friend down. She knows that Florence would never think this of course, and Florence would maybe even be hurt to think that Isa feels this way. 

Florence knows that Isa gets bad stage fright and tries to calm her down. However, just ends up feeling hopeless, because despite knowing Isabella for years; this is the time that Florence knows nothing about Isa. It’s the last 15 minutes that are the worst, Florence and Isa both know that Flo’s on stage electricity brings Isa out of her shell and makes her play like there is no one else there, which means that Isa plays the best shows because of it. 

Florence looks over to Isa after placing the clothes she was fiddling through and sitting them in between her hands. Florence sighs as Isa is still pacing, as means of hoping to get her attention. This fails naturally. She tries again, hoping for a second time success…

“No matter how much you sigh to get my attention, it isn’t really helping Robot”. 

Isa stopped pacing and face Florence. But before she was even half way turned, Florence was already embracing Isa to the point of suffocation for the small blonde. Isa adjusts to the feel and embrace of Florence placing her arms around her as Florence had done to her. To Florence just feels like a small push against her abdomen. She smiles at the thought of little Isa feeling snug inside Florence’s bear hug. 

Florence rests her head on Isa’s and kisses her gently.

“I’m sorry Isa, I just never know what to do when you get like this. I don’t like it, makes me sad.” 

Florence kisses Isa’s head again, pulling her tighter into her, feeling her warmth. 

“You don’t have to do anything. This is enough. Just you, that’s all I need.” 

Florence pulls Isa away from her grasp, still holding on to her shoulders, Florence looks into Isa’s big grey eyes… And again sighs almost to say ‘what are we going to do with you eh?’

Both Isa and Florence smile and chuckle slightly, but Florence continues to stare into Isa’s eyes. Florence pulls Isa’s head back to look into her eyes, waiting, staring for a few seconds but for both of them seemed like an eternity.

Isa’s fears were for that split second brushed away and disintegrated. 

“Isa, I bloody love you. You are my best friend and more than I could ever ask for. If I was ever in the situation when I had to give up this life or give up you… Isa the music would win hands down.”

A brief second they are both looking at each other and they both burst out laughing which instantly again reassures Isa. 

“No but you know I would give up everything I have to make you happy and I don’t care about anything else. Whatever happens on stage it makes for a pretty fantastic story, and especially when it is me and you.” Florence continues to reassure Isa.

She then moves some stray strands of hair out of Isa’s face, and looks back into Isa’s eyes. 

All Isa could muster up was “I love you, Florence.”

To which the red haired giant replied “I know you do.” Florence embraced Isa tightly for the rest of the waiting time. Isa felt safe and warm, it was all Florence could do, but for Isa, it was enough.

Rob soon knocks on the door and walks in.

“5 minute call guys. You ready?” he looks at Isa and winks in a friendly gesture knowing how she gets stage fright. Isa nods in response and forces a smile that Rob would believe. He does and nods back in response. 

“Florence have you got your crutches to get up the stairs? Rob asked, leaning on the door handle. 

“Err… nooppe I left them on the van. My foot should be all right though, thank you.”

Florence places a bracelet from her desk on to her wrist, while Isa is sat on the sofa arm looking to the floor whilst waiting for Florence to get ready. Florence makes to leave after Rob. But goes to Isa, looking down at her friend, Florence recreates the ‘what are we going to do with you?’ sigh from earlier and pulls Isa’s face to hers, kissing her tenderly. 

Both women close their eyes, engrossed in the moment. Florence pulls away and grabs both of Isa’s hands, pulling her up from the arm of the sofa.

“Come on then Summers, let’s be having you.” 

They both walk to the side of the stage, the sound of the crowd booming in their eardrums. Isa, really feeling the adrenaline and wanting the ground to swallow her up. Before she could finish that thought, Florence pulls her on to the stage and wraps her arms around Isabella’s small and shaky frame once again. 

Isa looks up to Florence, and Florence looks back smiling her eyes only on Isa. Florence waves and smiles to the crowd only when she knows that she has Isa reassured. However, Isa might be smiling, but on the inside she is terrified. She dare not look to the mass crowds screaming and cheering for her and Florence along with the rest of the band on her left side. Although she knows the time on stage is great and goes faster than she wants, the anxiousness and pre-show nerves is something that she has to deal with... But luckily, she has Florence, so she knows everything will most certainly be all right.


End file.
